Love Triangle
by Emaya123454321
Summary: Hey everyone, so if anyone out there is a fan of my work, you all know I can't stand fucking Paige McCullers! So here is a little chapter story to show how much of a bitch she really is! All rights reserved.
1. Devil Girl

_Hey everyone. OK, so you are all aware of Emily and Paige on the show, (and if not consider yourself lucky,) but I have decided to write a story about Emily and Maya but Paige included, because the idea is killing me and I just wanna read one story where Maya kicks Paige's ass! Hope you all enjoy :)._

Maya's POV

Oh my god, I thought music was supposed to be fun! We had a substitute teacher today and it was absolutely awful. He always sang off key, couldn't play the right note at the right time, and his voice reminded me of a mixture of Darkvader and Garfield. Not a pleasant sound. At least _ something_ good was going to come from my day: the end of it. And of course Emily. I only had one class with her, but the teacher was Mr. Fitz, and he let a lot of stuff between people who were together slide. Since he was Aria's boyfriend, he understood most of the stuff between me and Emily, even that we were both girls. He even made sure we sat beside each other every time he moved seats even though in all his other classes he arranged seating by alphabetical order But everyone in his class was dating another person in the class, and Ezra knew who was dating who. So he always let people dating sit beside each other and partner up and pass notes to each other. He was a bit less understanding to mean things on notes, but he had a way of telling if it was a dirty note or a love letter. So every class period we passed notes and every period we got away with it. English was pretty easy, so we never really had to pay too much attention anyways. At least the day was over. I had also not been very happy in third period science, I had to be partners with the one person that I would rather be partners with anyone else than: Paige Mccullers. I hated that girl more than I hated the devil himself. She had tried to move in on Emily already three times, twice right in front of me. I was ready to pound her today; we didn't even get any work done, we just sat the whole time glaring at each other. I could've broke that girl's neck if we hadn't been in a school class. I walked up the stairs of my house and dropped on my bed. I had just sat down and begun to relax when my phone went off. It was Emily. **"Hey, I miss u :)" **I smiled at the text. Emily always had a way of making me feel happy no matter what mood I was in. **"I miss you to, but i wish the day would end sooner :(" **I texted her back and shortly got the reply: **"Yeah, I heard you had to have a substitute in music" **I sighed. That was the least of my problems. **"Guess who my science partner was today?" **I asked. **"IDK, but you don't seem happy with whoever it is" **was my response. **I'll give you a hint, it starts with Paige and ends with Mccullers"** I texted. **"That must not have been pretty" **I got back. **"It wasn't :(" **I replied. **"Well I'm not busy tonight, want me to come over?"** I couldn't help but smile at the question. Emily was willing to do anything to make me feel good. **"That would help :)" **I texted, for the first time since second period being in a good mood. **"I'll be there soon, luv u :)" **I felt my heart melt at that point. I couldn't help it, it did every time I saw or heard those words from Emily. I texted her back: **"Luv u to :)"**

Emily's POV

Wow. Maya got stuck with Paige as a science partner! I was surprised that they didn't blow up the school trying to kill each other. I knew how Maya felt about Paige, and I knew Paige felt the same burning passion against Maya. They were worse enemies than a wear wolf and a vampire. I ran a brush through my hair, changed my clothes, and an outside and jumped in my car. I turned on music while I drove the familiar route to Maya's house. I noticed that her car was the only one in the driveway and figured her parents weren't home. I knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Maya's smiling face. She had pulled her hair back into a pony tail, and she was wearing her average attire, but to me she still looked adorable. I kissed her hello and she stepped aside to let me in. The house smelled of cinnamon and lilac, as it always did, where as Allison lived here it always smelled like beer and liquor (needless to say which I liked better.) She led me by the hand up to her room. "Why are all the lights off?" I asked. "I don't like them being on, it blinds me," she said sarcastically. "So over dramatic," I teased. "Haven't you ever heard the expression treat your girl like a queen?" she asked. "Well your majesty, sorry to say this but I am pretty sure the only queen you have a chance of being is a drama queen," I said. She pushed me onto her bed and I squealed as she pinned me to the sheets. She kissed me softly before getting up and shutting the door, laying next to me on her bed and snuggling against me. I noticed that "Full House" was on. "Seriously?" I asked. "Hey I love this show!" Maya said, playfully smacking me on the arm. "Yeah, whatever," I said. We sat watching for awhile before I finally started to be able to laugh at the show. "Be quiet before you wake up all of San Francisco!" Jesse said. Maya laughed. "I know how to wake up all of San Francisco," she said. I looked at her curiously. "Well me and my cousins used to climb up the Golden Gate Bridge every day with a bull horn and take turns screaming into it," she said. I stared at her in disbelief. She giggled and settled back down in my arms. We finally got bored of TV. Maya grabbed her guitar and started to play. "I didn't know you played anything but jazz," I said, listening to the soft country tune. "Well I only play jazz because there is no other kind of music band except marching, and that's not my thing," she said. "Do you sing?" I asked. "Well yes but I am really bad at it," she said, her facial expression turning to something I had never before seen on Maya's face, it looked as if she were_ shy. _"Can I hear?" I asked. "No!" she said instantly. "Why!?" I asked. "Because you can't," she said, putting the guitar back. I sighed, knowing I wouldn't change her mind. "I still don't know why you have to go to some stupid swim camp with that devil girl for the whole weekend," she whined. I laughed, knowing that by "devil girl" she meant Paige. "You sound like you're gonna die or something," I said sarcastically. "Well, I'm not gonna _die_, but, I could loose an organ," she said. "What?" I asked, amused. "Like, like my heart,: she whimpered. "Oh come on," I said. "Or I could loose a limb, I could be that um... peg leg girlfriend you have to come home to," she said. I laughed. "Well I will text you both mornings, and call you both nights, and oh, by the way, I for one, think peg legs are very sexy," I said, kissing her softly on the lips. She giggled into the kiss. "A few minutes later my phone went off. I looked at it reading the text from my mom: **"Hey honey, be home in in a few hours, we need to pack for camp still." **I sighed. "I gotta go," I said. "Can't you stay a little longer?" she whined. I considered my options. My mom was probably not even home herself from work yet, and my house was just up the street, so I could make it there in 5 minutes and be bored the rest of the time, or spend the next few hours with someone who I wasn't even allowed to invite to my house. Yeah, it was an easy decision. "OK, for awhile, but can we at least invite the girls over?" I asked. "Sure, go ahead an call them," Maya said. In less than 20 minutes the girls were at Maya's door. "Hey!" Maya and I greeted hem each with hugs. "So how have you been?" I asked Aria. I knew she was going through a hard time with Ezra. "OK I guess, my parents aren't continually planning death traps for Ezra anymore," she said. "Oh I know the feeling," Maya said. We all laughed. "OK, so what fun things are we doing before Emily is gone for the weekend?" Hanna asked. "I don't know, we were kinda bored and just thought you could do something with us," I said. "You two, were _bored_? I don't believe it," Spencer said, smirking at us. "Spencer I think you are spending too much time with Hanna," Maya said. "Hey!" Hanna said. For awhile we ranted about each other and soon turned it into a game, who can say the worst thing about each other, but when it got to Maya and I we couldn't say anything bad. Hanna laughed at us. "OK, then why don't we do something besides insult each other?" Aria asked. "We could watch the Hunger Games," Maya suggested. "Oh my god yes I love that movie, Team Peeta forever!" she shrieked. "Peeta rocks," Aria said. "No way, Gale is soooo much better," Spencer said. "In your dreams," Maya said. "You like Peeta?" I asked Maya. "Yeah Peeta's awesome," she said. "Gale is better," I said. Hanna gasped. "Yes! They finally get to an interesting point in their relationship!" she squealed. "Peeta," she said. "Gale," I responded. It soon turned into a bundle of Gale and Peeta mixed together. "Gale, Peeta, Gale Peeta, Gale, kiss me." I smiled as Maya said the last part. "If you insist," I said before kissing her softly. "OK, OK, we didn't come out here to watch you two make out," Aria groaned. "I did!" Hanna squeaked in a high voice. "Wow Hanna, you need to get a life," Spencer said. "OK, are we going to watch this movie or what?" Hanna asked. "I'll go get it," Maya said, untangling herself from my legs. She ran upstairs and came back down a minute with the movie. "Yes! Peeta forever!" Hanna squealed. Maya set up the movie and came back to snuggle into my side. We watched the movie for awhile before I started to get bored. I noticed that the other girls were asleep. including Maya. I slowly manuvered my way out from under the girl. I quickly wrote a small note so Maya didn't worry when she woke up and I was gone: _Hey, had to go home, I'll call you before I leave tomarrow, love you. XOXO, Emily. _I walked down the street that night, not prepared for the heavy blow that the weekend would bring.


	2. Won't Be Waking Up

_Hey everyone, hope you all liked my last chapter, I got 9 reviews the first day I had it up! That's more than I have on some stories that I've had up for months! Thank you all for your support, and for those of you who complain to me about spelling and grammar, I'm sorry, I'm only 12 so I am not a fucking expert on the subject! My spell check is broke so I can only spell based on memory. Anyways, updates will probably be more regular and I hope you review and enjoy! :)_

Maya's POV

I woke up underneath three blankets, but I was still cold. "Emily?" I said hoarsely. No answer. I noticed all the other girls were still here, fast asleep. I panicked for a second but then I saw a small pink note with Emily's handwriting on it. _Hey, had to go home, I'll call you before I leave tomorrow, love you. XOXO, Emily. _I relaxed. I pulled the blanket around myself tighter before I heard Hanna groan loudly. I looked up just in time to see her fall off the couch and scream in shock and surprise. Aria instantly woke up and seeing the scene we both laughed. Spencer didn't wake up with as much happy mood in her. She stretched and rubbed her eyes, letting out a groan. "Careful you don't fall on the floor like Hanna did!" Aria said, sending both of us into another fit of giggles. "Is someone gonna help me up?!" Hanna said frustrated, still tangled in a net of blankets on the floor. "No, I think you'll like it there," Aria said. She stuck her tongue out at Aria. "Hey, where's Emily?" Spencer asked, the girls finally noticing her absence. "She had to leave, said she'd call before she left," I said. Spencer nodded. "Hey, do you have anything I can eat? I'm starving," Hanna whimpered. "In the kitchen," I laughed as the cheerful blonde jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Spencer stretched her arms and yawned loudly. I heard a loud crash from the kitchen. "Maya?" I heard Hanna call faintly. "I don't even want to know," I said. Aria laughed. I heard the phone and jumped up to get it. "Hello?" I said. "Hey!" I smiled as I heard the familiar sound or Emily's voice. "Hey, you about to leave?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm just getting in the car," she said. I sighed. "I miss you already," I said. "I know, I miss you too, but it's only two days," she said. "I know, but we always hang out on weekends, it's the one time I can make out with you without worrying that your mom will burst through the door," I said. "I know, I'll call you both days and text you both nights," she said. I heard another loud crash from the kitchen mixed with Hanna's scream. "OK, I gotta go before Hanna burns my house down," I said. "OK, bye, love you," she said. "Love you," I sighed. I hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen, seeing Hanna covered in flour and water. "I thought you were getting breakfast?" I asked. "Well I was but then things kinda got outta hand," she said, sneezing from the flour. I laughed. "At least the house is still standing," I said. I helped her clean up the mess she'd made before Spencer said she had to go home to help her mom setup for a party she was having that night. "I'll see you guys later," she said. "See ya," I called as she walked out the door. "So whatcha wanna do?" I asked. They shrugged. "We could watch TV," Hanna suggested. I shrugged and turned on the TV. "Oh! Degrassi is on!" Hanna squealed. "You watch Degrassi! Awesome! Fiona and Imogen forever!" I answered. She high fived me. "I hate that show, too much drama," Aria said. "And your life isn't full of drama?" Hanna asked. "Who ever said I could stand my life?" she questioned. "OK, OK, you two, settle down before someone looses their head," I said, trying to calm them down. "She started it," Hanna said. "OK, now you just sound five," I laughed. "Speaking of numbers, what time is it? My mom expects me home by 12:30," Aria said. "Relax, it's only 8:30 now," I said. "K" she sighed, leaning back and relaxing. "So what do you have planned for the weekend?" Hanna asked. "I don't know, with Emily gone I don't have much I can do..." I sighed. "That stinks, especially since she's so far away and with the girl trying to steal her from you," Aria added. "Thanks Aria, it makes me a feel all warm and fuzzy inside knowing that!" I snapped. She sunk down. "Sorry, I'm just ticked off," I said. "You don't say," she said. Hanna just sat laughing at the whole thing. "I just hope Emily's OK," I sighed.

3rd person POV

The girls just sat there worrying about their girl, but in reality Maya is the one to be concerned about.

Emily's POV

Ugh! This bus ride was never going to end. I of course ended up sitting next to Paige. I avoided all eye contact with her and made no move to start conversation. Coach stood up before the bus started and called rolecall. As she called Paige's name I held back a laugh as Maya's voice corrected it inside my head. _Bitch face._ I smiled as her voice rang clearly in my head, even if she was insulting someone who deserved it. "Sorry if this is awkward," Paige said. I nodded and kept my eyes focused on the slowly passing by fields. Her hand brushed mine and I quickly jerked it away from her reach and slid as far away from her as humanly possible. The bus ride, though was only 45 minutes, felt like hours to me. When we finally got to camp I found luck was actually on my side right now, I wasn't bunked with Paige. Instead I was with a girl named Ashley, a girl I had always been friends with, nothing to hold against her. Paige was bunked with Lily, a girl no one in school liked, she was a big a bitch as Paige. _Serves the bitch right, she gets what she deserves._ This time I couldn't hold back the laugh at Maya's voice again in my head. Ashley looked slightly confused, but I shook my head revealing that it was nothing. The rest of the day I was at least able to get Maya off my mind for awhile, focusing my thoughts on the water. When coach told us it was time to go to bed, I quickly showered and grabbed my phone, dialing Maya's number. She answered on the first ring. "Hey! God I miss you do much!" I heard her squeal. I couldn't help but laugh. "I miss you too, I swear if I didn't know better I'd have thought you were waiting with your phone in hand all day, you picked up so quickly," I laughed. "So what if I was?" she said in mock defense. I wasn't truly shocked, but it made me feel good inside that Maya missed me so much. "Well I gotta go it's lights out in 2 minutes, but I'll call sooner tomorrow and we can talk more," I said, knowing that if I was caught by Paige (which wouldn't surprise me with how much she stares at me) that she would rat me out. Maya whimpered, but gave in reluctantly. "OK, night Emmy, love you," she said. "Love you too, night," I replied and hung up. I smiled as my phone went to the home screen, revealing my background-Maya and I cuddled into each other, both smiling. I sighed and turned my phone off, dreaming sweet dreams of Maya.

3rd person POV

As Paige layed in the top of her bunk bed, she secretly listened in on the conversation Emily was having with who Paige knew was Maya. She felt her heart beat increase at an incredible rate, as her ears burned with envy and jealousy. She hated Maya, hated her with a burning passion. As she continued listening, and idea struck her. What better way to hurt Maya and get back at Emily that to end them? As she started to drift off, her plan suddenly clicked into place. She was going to sleep good tonight, and she was going to put Maya to sleep, she just wouldn't be waking up.

* * *

OMG! Is Paige really gonna kill Maya? Is she gonna get away with it? Will Emily be able to save Maya, or will it be too late? Will Paige finally get Emily back? Find out next chapter! Read and review! :)


	3. Coming Out Of The Closet

_Alright guys, sorry the update took so long, I've been really busy. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! You'll hate Paige more than you already do after this!  
_

Emily's POV

Yes! Finally the end of the day had come, and I could talk to Maya the entire bus ride home. I'd charged my phone all weekend, and told my mom Hanna would pick me up and I'd sleepover at her house, so Maya could actually pick me up and I could sleepover there. As soon as we were on the bus I quickly dialed Maya's number. I sat by the window on the way home, so I didn't even have to look at Paige. I stole a quick glance at her, and she just glared at me. I ignored her; I was too happy to let that bitch ruin my mood. Maya picked up the before the first ring had ended. "Hey babe!" I said instantly. "Hey! Oh my god I missed you like fucking hell!" she squealed. "I missed you too, so you are picking me up right?" I asked. "Yes, and I'm letting you choose the make-out movie tonight," she said, a devilish tone to her voice. I laughed. Most couples used make-out music, but we decided that we have better make-out sessions to movies. "Can't wait," I giggled. "So guess who gets to talk the entire bus ride home?" I said, smiling. "You do?" She squeaked. "Yep!" I said. The rest of the ride was just random gossip and talking lovingly, just as we always did.

Maya's POV

I waited anxiously for Emily to get off the bus. I groaned as Paige stepped off before her. As she walked past me she bumped into me on purpose, and I had to use all of my strength to keep from punching her. My anger disappeared when I saw Emily. She ran into my arms and we embraced each other in a long hug. I pulled back and kissed her softly. "Hey babe," she said after we broke the kiss. "Hey, so ready for tonight?" I asked. She nodded, and taking her hand in mine I led her to my car. I held her hand the entire car ride. When we got to my house, we ran to my room and I instantly pinned her to the door, kissing her softly but passionately. She tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled me closer. We both eventually pulled away for air. "So the movie?" Emily said. I nodded, out of breath. She chose to watch 'Where the Heart Is', a movie about a girl giving birth in Walmart, and sure enough, within the first 10 minutes of the movie we were pretty much full on making out. Emily had me in her arms, pulling me closer to her every second, if that were even possible. I finally pulled away to breathe but I didn't regret a thing. We silently agreed to actually watch the movie for a while, but Emily still held me tightly in her arms. I sighed and rested my head in the crook of her neck. I still didn't pay much attention to the movie, I already had seen this movie before anyway. The rest of the evening we spent cuddling, kissing, and talking about how camp was, how school sucked, and other random shit. I just wish I would've taken the offer to stay there forever.

Paige's POV

I waited in the bushes outside Maya's house. It was late morning, and I knew Emily's mom would want to see Emily soon. I finally say Emily and Maya walk outside hand-in-hand and tried not to groan. They kissed and I could just barely hear Emily ask if Maya would walk her home. Maya nodded and they walked down the porch with their arms linked together. As they walked past me I ducked down. They didn't notice me and when they were out of eye sight I slipped inside Maya's house quietly. I could hardly stand being here. I suddenly remembered Maya's words to me in science class; "No one should be forced out of the closet, but I'm not gonna let some closeted bitch hurt Emily." I smirked as it gave me a brilliant idea. I ran upstairs and looked for Maya's room. I took a lucky guess and chose the one with the thousands of pictures of her and Emily together on the door and walls. I jumped inside Maya's closet not a second too soon, for as soon as the door was shut I heard the door open downstairs. I clutched the knife I was holding tighter. Maya's closet was on the same wall as her door. As Maya walked in towards her bed I quietly stepped out and grabbed her throat with my arm. She squeaked and choked, trying to breath. "You were right, no one should be forced out of the closet, thanks for that little push," I whispered in her ear as I shoved the knife through her back and ran out, leaving Maya bleeding on the floor as I ran, covering all signs that I'd been there in the first place on the way out.


	4. Kicking Paige's Ass

_Hey guys, hope you enjoyed last chapter, thanks for your reviews! This chapter is pretty awesome, we get to see Em full on kick Paige's ass!_

Emily's POV

I heard screaming from down the street. I was surprised that I could hear anything; I was blaring music and watching tv, but I did. My mom had given me a quick hello before running to work, so I was home alone. I turned off the music and tv and looked down the street out the window. I couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from, but there was definitely screaming going on somewhere. Probably me creepy neighbor Chris and one of his, like, 30 girlfriends. Or his chickens. Yeah, he liked them too. I shuddered. Suddenly I realized that I recognized that scream. Not for, you know, _those _ reasons, but I knew who's scream it was, it was Maya's. I ran out the door and down the street to Maya's house. As I got closer the screaming all together stopped. I wasn't sure if I liked the screaming or the silence more, but when I got into her house it was quiet. Not like the comfortable quiet, but the eerie quiet, like something was wrong. "Maya?" I called out carefully. I knew that if someone was in the house, I had to be careful. It didn't feel like there was though. If there would have been, I would've felt there precence, that creepy feeling that you get when someone is watching you and you know it. But no, it just felt empty, but it also felt like something was here, just not right. As I walked up the steps a bitter odor hit my nose, and with a horrifying realization I knew it was blood. "Maya!" I called as I ran to her room. The door was locked. "Fuck," I muttered. I kicked the door open and nearly screamed at what saw. Maya was covered in blood lying on the floor, a bloody knife on the floor beside her. I saw a message was typed on the computer. 'Emily, I know that you are reading this, who else would come to Maya's rescue? This is what you get for hurting me so badly, I am going to make you feel just as much pain. Guess who I am yet? If not you're stupider than I thought. XOXO, love you.' The realization hit me like a bolt of lightning. I punched the screen as I figured out who it was, and the screen fully cracked. I suddenly knew who did this, Paige. I realized I didn't have time to be pissed at her and I knelt beside Maya, holding her limp body in my arms. I prayed as I slowly lifted my hand to feel her pulse. I let out a huge sigh of relief as I felt a weak heart beat. I kissed her head. "OK baby, I'm gonna get you to a hospital," I whispered. She whined and blinked her eyes open, cringing and starting to cry. "Shhh, baby its gonna be OK," I whispered and held her tighter to me. I quickly called 911 and told them everything. After that I called the girls and told them what happened. They showed up just before the ambulance did. Two paramedics showed up with the ambulance and ran inside to get Maya. I kissed her head again and asked if I could go in the ambulance with them. "I'm sorry but we are only supposed to let family in with patients," one of them said. "If she can't come then I won't go," was suddenly heard from the ambulance. "Maya, babe no, you need to go and if family-" I started but she cut me off. "Family my ass I won't go if you can't go with me," she said, her voice weak. "I'll meet you at the hospital," I said, hugging her. "No! I want to stay with you!" she whined. I signed and looked at the paramedics. "Fine," one said. I jumped in beside Maya and kissed her softly. "Emily, Paige... she," she started but I cut her off. "No, save your energy," I whispered. She nodded and closed her eyes. I sat beside her hoping, praying, that somehow, she would be OK.

Maya's POV

I woke up in a small room, with about 5 wires hooked to my skin. I tried to sit up and winced in pain, lying back down. My back hurt to move, and it hurt to breathe. I smiled as I saw Emily and the girls sitting in chairs on the other side of the room. "Maya!" Hanna cried, hugging me tightly. "Hey," I laughed, hugging her. "Oh my god I am ready to beat the shit out of Paige! I can't believe she would do something like this!" she said angrily. "I know, but it's really not surprising if you think about it," I sighed. "Yeah," she agreed. "Maya!" I heard Emily's voice. I hugged her tightly and kissed her softly on the lips. "Are you alright? Does is feel like there is any real damage?" She asked, worried. I giggled. "I'm alright Em, don't worry," I laughed. She sighed. "Thank god!" she said in relief. "Hey if you don't mind I would like to sleep for awhile," I said. "Wow that girl of yours can sleep!" Hanna giggled. I sighed and closed my eyes, drifting off into sweet dreams of Emily.

Emily's POV

Oh boy was Paige gonna get her ass kicked! I was so pissed at her, to even think that someone like her was even allowed to exist was just UGH! As soon as Maya and Hanna feel back asleep I got up and quietly slipped out of the room. I called Paige and in my friendliest voice I said hello. "Hey! Emily whats up?" she said in a fake perky voice. "Hey I'm not busy later, do you wanna meet me at the Grill for dinner?" I asked. "Yeah, what time?" she asked. "10:30," I said. "But I closes at 10:00," she said, trying to be cute and clueless. "Exactly," I said in the best devil voice I could pull off. "Alright, meet you there," she said in the same voice. We hung up and I sighed as I looked at the clock. 8:00. This was gonna be the longest two hours of my life.

_Two Hours Later_

Two hours finally passed and I ran to my car. I arrived at 10:25. Paige showed up a few minutes later in a tank top that was way too tight (I'm willing to get she did that on purpose) and skinny jeans. "Hey," she said slyly. "Hey," I said in the same flirty tone. As she walked up towards me I caught her off guard and docked her in the face. She was taken by surprise and gasped in pain. "What the hell was that for?!" she cried. "Umm... I don't know, how about that you put my girlfriend in the hospital?!" I exclaimed through clenched teeth. I slapped her hard in the face. "You think you're get away with something time that?" I seethed. "You think that you can really beat me up?" she said, panting. "Don't forget that you are too weak to even kill a fly, you won't seriously hurt me," she taunted. That was it. That was all it took. I snapped. I flew at her and knocked her against the wall, smashing her head against the hard concrete. She pushed me off her and threw me against the ground. I saw her pull out a knife and she spun and threw it at me, just missing my head. I gasped but I got back up and spun in the air, kicking her in the stomach. She fell over and I held her throat as I held her against the wall. "Now, you can see that if you ever, ever! Hurt my girlfriend again, if I hear that you even breathe harshly in her direction, I'll hurt you so bad that you'll wish you were dead, understand?" I hissed. She nodded weakly and I let her go, shoving her against the wall one more time before walking away to go back to cuddling with Maya.


End file.
